


Harmonized heartbeat

by YayaSamuko



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, Femslash, Friendship, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Reborn - Freeform, Reincarnation, Romance, Shoujo-ai, Tragedy, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko
Summary: They say fate is unavoidable. When two people are fated to be each other’s enemy, no matter how many times they reincarnate, they will always be each other’s murderer. There is no escape they said. Is that really true? Will Madoka and Homura get together or will they end up dying by each other’s hand? [AU]





	Harmonized heartbeat

_Once upon a time, there were two powerful kingdoms in war. The first one was governed by a wise man that worshiped individual life and would do anything to protect his countrymen. The opposite side was ruled by a Tyrant and his followers who wanted to create a new world._

_Both sides had their ideologies. The first one wanted a world where everyone is free from social pressure; free to think, free to live, and free to die. The other however wished for a world where peace would always be guaranteed… A world where personal needs are silenced for the sake of peace…_

_They battled for many generations, not wanting to give up on their beliefs. Their ideologies transmitted by fathers to son… It was like that for one long century._

_People were living on the edge of life, always in alert. Barbarism and such gained in number as well. The citizens just wished this war to end soon._

_One thing however changed the fate of either kingdoms… or more accurately two. Both rulers had a daughter. The free kingdom had a pink-haired girl they named Mado while the dictatorial one had a raven-haired girl they named Mura._

_Both kings were killed before they could have another child – a son – and both Mado and Mura had to take over the command at their 10 years. The two of them followed their fathers’ path as well._

_While Mura’s strategy was the same as her ancestors used, Mado decided to adopt a new plan to resolve the conflict in a more peaceful way. After dozen of attempt of contacting the opposite side, the young pink-haired kind princess finally got the opportunity to have a meeting with the other princess._

_The meeting went well in some point between one side giving some conditions and the others debating or accepting at some point. It ended up as good term as they agreed to sign a non-aggression pact._

_Everything went well following that… People from both kingdoms organized parties while men sent on the battlefields returned. The two princesses eventually got closer._

_Peace was back in their land… or at least temporary back._

_It all went dark one day – 5 years after the conflict ended – when folks from both sides started holding into their beliefs once again. Their needs were getting more and more hard to fulfill in each passing day._

_Not finding another way to rectify these problems, the princess Mura decided to pay a little visit to another nearby kingdom to find some solutions. Unfortunately, it was her most fatale mistake._

_While the raven-haired princess was absent, the council and ministers has managed to usurp the authority and let their army to assault the other kingdom. It was a total carnage since Mado’s forces were taken by surprise._

_Many have lost their lives. The free kingdom lost little by little due to the big difference between their troops; be it skills, number or weapons._

_Mura got back as soon as she heard of the bad news, but unfortunately, the way back took longer than expected. When she was back, both kingdoms were in total chaos._

_Fortunately for the young princess, most of their subordinates were still on her side and with the help of few generals who refused to fight; she somehow managed to cease the war._

_Right after that, Mura decided to organize another meeting with the other kingdom as to renew their new alliance pact… Never did she suspect what would happen next._

_The pink-haired princess was somehow having that dark and empty aura around her. Her eyes were somehow voided of any emotions – must have been reasonable since she witnessed the death of a great part of her countrymen – but she somehow managed to hold the meeting in a calm way._

_After the end of the meeting, Mado asked to have some private time with her friend. They walked toward the free kingdom castle’s rear garden._

_It was already night time and the moon was shinning with all its might there, high in the unreachable-like sky. There was no sign of anyone in the surrounding. The two were alone._

_Mado was the first to break the silence. “You know Mura-chan… I really like you!”_

_The other princess nodded. “I like you as well.”_

_“But my duty as a princess should always be prior.” The pink-haired teenager bit her lips. “I want to always have you by my side… but the folks want otherwise.”_

_Mura looked down at the ground and grasped the bottom of her own dress. “I know that…”_

_“That’s why,” the shorter girl walked closer to the other one and took her in an embrace. “I am sorry, Mura-chan. I am so sorry.”_

_The raven princess’ eyes widened as she felt a pain on her chest. It was as if a metallic took has pierced her porcelain skin and that was the case. They parted seconds later with Mado’s eyes soaked with tears and Mura found a knife planted on her chest._

_The crimson red blood flooded from her wounded chest as Mura’s vision started to blur out. She fell on her knees as the pain intensified._

_“I’m sorry, Mura-chan!” Mado started to sob. “It’s the only possible way… I love you!” she leaned in and sealed their lips._

_The last sensation that the raven princess felt was those of her crush’s lips against hers. Not long after that, she lost possession of her body as her vision darkened and the pain lessened. She was thrown in a dark and cold place where all her regrets and fears started playing on the background._

[-x-x-x-]

A pair of dark-blue eyes slowly opened and soon found themselves scanning the surrounding. There was a high white ceiling inside a large hospital room. The owner of these pair of blue orbs was lying on a metallic bed, covered with a white blanket from chin to toes.

The young girl who was apparently in her 13 and had long raven hair attached in a pair of braid pushed her back up so she could get into a sitting position. She blinked twice before watching her hands that was shaking.

Her forehead was sweaty and she was almost panting from the sudden waking. _‘That dream again…’_ she sighed and reached for a pair of glasses that were placed on a bedside table.

She put the glasses on and turned to the clock on the wall. It was already 07:00. “Better wake up now.” She let go of a sigh.

That day was the day she would be finally allowed to step out of this strict hospital and will be going back to school. The pair of blue eyes scanned the room once again and found a bag placed beside one of the pliable chairs at the side.

The young girl decided to stand up and walked toward the water closet for her morning routine. She sighed as she watched her reflect in the mirror. “One year?”

She remembered that her family got into a car accident one year ago. Both her parents died; the father instantly and the mother died after being threatened for two more weeks at that same hospital. Her wounds were too severe and she passed out, leaving their sole daughter – Homura – behind.

From that day on, the ravenette was taken care of. The doctors were kind to her. Her parents used to be important politic people, so of course, it was normal for their daughter to get such care. Homura however felt guilty for everything that happened back then and now.

The young braided girl turned the water on the sink on and started washing her face. She then took the towel and fried herself. That was when she realized that her pajama top was unbuttoned, revealing a scar-like mark on her chest. It looked like it was some trace of a knife that might have pierced and left a mark on her ivory skin.

Homura quickly fixed her clothes. That ‘scar’ was actually a birthmark. At least, that was what her mother always told her. To be honest, there were times she doubted that story and thought about a possibility that maybe in her past; she received a hit by a knife on that spot. That idea was short lived though as such possibility would lead to an instant death, but since she was still alive meant it had very few probabilities. Not zero, but very few…

After she was done brushing her teeth, she went to the main room and changed into the uniform that was placed on the bedside table. It was composed of a white shirt, brown vest and dark-blue skirt. She decided to wear black colons as well as she felt uncomfortable wearing a skirt. Well, it wasn’t going to resolve the problem, but at least her legs weren’t bare.

After having one last glance at the mirror, she grabbed the bag and walked toward the exit. She felt nervous deep inside. That was a while since she last talked with someone the same age as her. She only had chance to chat with few nurses and doctors these past months due to her inability to get out of the hospital.

[-x-x-x-]

“How about you try introducing yourself.” The brunette woman wearing glasses said.

Homura was shyly fidgeting in front of a class full of other student about the same age as her. She just arrived at the chairman’s office few minutes earlier and was told to follow the brown-haired woman who was apparently their homeroom teacher.

With her full name written on the white board and everyone in the class’ attention gathered at her, the raven-haired girl decided to gather all her courage. “M-my name is Akemi Homura. It’s nice to meet you all.” She bowed.

“Great! You can take a seat now.” The teacher concluded.

The braided girl walked toward the rear seat, eyes down avoiding any eye contact with the other students. She decided to opt for the desk at the last row and started unpacking her tools before sitting down.

The teacher has started writing something on the board. As Homura was about to open her copybook, she felt someone tugging slightly and gently on her sleeve. She turned to her left to see a pink-haired girl whose hair was attached in a pair of twin-tails.

The girl had an angelic smile on her face. The kind of smile that Homura would have never thought existed in such cruel and merciless world. That girl’s smile was bright and angelic to the point that it might illuminate even the darkest place in the world.

“My name is Kaname Madoka,” the pink-haired girl started. “Nice to meet you, Homura-chan! How about we become friends?”

Homura couldn’t help both a smile and a blush to form on her face. She didn’t know how come but she felt at ease – calmed, protected, loved – around that new girl… as if they already knew each other for a long time.

Madoka was slightly shorter than the braided girl, be it in body or hair length. She had that lively aura around her. Homura happiness taking place inside of her as if a chemical reaction took place as to warm up her cold and isolated heart. That wasn’t the only thing she felt though…

The raven-haired girl felt fear building up inside of her chest. She didn’t know what kind of fear for what kind of reason it was. She just felt scared of something. Her heart beat faster than usual from the mix of these two feelings.

Regardless of her crazy and wild heartbeat, Homura somehow managed to offer a hand at the – seemingly – younger girl. “T-thank you, Kaname-san!”

The shy girl could have sworn that the pink-haired girl’s smile got brighter. Madoka however accepted the offer and decided to give the taller girl’s hand a friendly gentle shake. “You can call me Madoka!”

“But…” Homura tried to protest.

“Well,” the younger girl thought of an argument. “Since I am already calling you Homura-chan, I think it will be more than fear if you called me Madoka as well.”

That argument was enough to dissuade the ravenette as Homura let go of a small giggle. “Fine… Madoka…”

“See!”

They then decided to turn their attention toward the teacher who was talking about something like omelets and the fact that men prefer well-cocked eggs. That surprised the new girl, but seeing the other student’s bored and careless expressions gave her the feeling this was not really important.

[-x-x-x-]

Following English was Mathematics. Homura had lot of difficulties keeping up with the rest of the class since that was one year since she last calculated something.

She felt shame and embarrassment building up inside of her as she just stoop up in front of the board, a problem – and easy Mathematics problem – on the board. She was lost. _‘I don’t know how to do this…’_

“Well,” the male teacher understood the new student’s problem and decided to change his strategy. “I guess it’s OK since you just transferred today. You can return into your seat and borrow a copybook from one of your classmates later.”

Homura returned to her seat, still looking down as she was in a shameful state. She didn’t want to have to meet up with the other’s stare. She just walked past them and sat on her desk, her face buried in her palms.

Another gentle thug on her sleeve made her turn slowly toward Madoka’s direction. The pink-haired girl still had her reassuring smile on her face. “It will be fine, Homura-chan! How about we go to the library after class? That way, we could learn together.”

“Madoka…” The pessimist girl couldn’t explain how come, but the feeling of happiness she felt sooner returned at full force in her chest.

There was something unusual about that goddess-like girl. She had this angelic aura around her. That aura only helped in boosting Homura’s sentiments; be it joy or fear. She however didn’t dislike that. Sure, she was confused and somehow scared, but the good feeling that follows was worth it.

“Thank you!”

[-x-x-x-]

“So, let us start today’s study session!” Madoka said as she placed a pile of book on the table. Homura just nodded in response.

The two middle schoolers were now at the library. They decided to sit around a small table at the less populated area in the library since they weren’t good around lot of people.

“B-by the way,” the girl with glasses commented as they opened their books and started working on some problem. “Thank you for willing to be my friend.”

“To be honest,” the pink-haired girl replied back as she took her notebooks from her bag before giving it to her new friend so Homura could see her notes. “I even surprised myself.” That caught the older girl’s attention as Homura stopped flipping the book’s pages and turned her full attention toward Madoka. “The truth is that there was this voice inside my head that told me to go ahead. As you might have realized, I am not really good with people and tend to isolate myself sometimes. When I saw you however, there was this weird feeling in my chest and this small voice that told me to talk to you.”

“Madoka…” the shy girl’s face turned slightly redder at that explanation. “I am so flattered… Thank you!”

“There is no need to thank me,” Madoka protested. “You already thanked me enough for today, I think. Let us just do our best! Right; Homura-chan?”

The other girl just nodded in response and they soon turned their attention back toward the pile of book in front of them.

[-x-x-x-]

 _‘Homura-chan isn’t coming today…’_ Madoka stared at the empty seat at her right.

One week has passed since the raven-haired girl transferred and the two of them became friend. They always spent their lunch time together and always studied together after class.

_‘I guess I will have to visit her after class…’_

After a long thought, Madoka realized they haven’t met each other’s family yet. Homura never talked about her family and always seemed down whenever the lively girl would talk about her little brother or mother.

Just after the bell announcing the end of that day’s class rang, Madoka quickly packed her things and picked her cell phone while walking out of the room. She made her way out of the crowd of student that was gathered on the hallways and exited the school building as fast as she could.

Once outside, the pink pair of orbs started scanning the phone’s screen to browse through her contact list. She soon found her friend’s number among the few people she exchanged number with.

Well, to be honest, the only number memorized on her phone were her mother’s, their home’s and of course Homura’s. It was like this since she wasn’t very social – maybe socially awkward.

Madoka hesitated a little before pressing the ‘dial’ button. She placed the phone on her ear and didn’t have to wait long before someone picked the phone and replied.

 _“H-hello, Madoka…”_ the voice at the other end of the call coughed several times.

“Hi, Homura-chan,” the pink-haired girl started walking again toward the exit gate. “I was somehow worried because you didn’t come to school today…” she gulped as to gather some courage. “I-if it’s OK… May I come at your place now?”

There was a brief silence at the other end of the call before Homura finally replied. _“Alright, then… I will message you the address later…”_

With that, they ended the call. Madoka stood outside the school gate and just stared at her phone’s screen, waiting for the message. She didn’t have to wait long though and quickly stopped a taxi.

One car stopped and the well-dressed man opened the door to the back seat. The young middle school girl got in and gave the address to the man. The man nodded and started driving toward the mentioned place.

It only took 15 for them to get to the Akemi’s place. After paying the driver, Madoka decided to walk closer to the mansion. It was a rather large house colored in a darkish color.

After gulping hard another time, the young girl finally decided to press the bell near the door with a new resolve. She didn’t have to wait long as the door unlocked itself and the pink-haired girl stepped inside.

The hallways seemed deserted at first glance. After making sure to lock the door behind her, Madoka decided to remove her shoes and stopped further into the huge house. There was a lonely and sad aura filling the atmosphere, but the middle schooler decided to ignore it for the time being.

She didn’t have to walk a long time as she saw a familiar figure standing near the stairs. Homura was clad in a white pajama, not wearing her glasses. “Welcome…” she said, followed by many coughs.

Madoka ran to the taller girl’s side and gently patted her back. “Homura-chan…” she called her name in a low and concerned tone.

“It is all right!” the ravenette regained her composure and forced a smile. “I just caught a cold. It’s nothing that serious…”

“But…”

“Don’t worry…” Homura thought about a good argument to convince her friend – actually her crush – that she was fine. “I already took some medicines… and since you are her now, I will be fine.”

“Homura-chan…” The pink-haired girl couldn’t help both a blush and a smile to form on her face.

[-x-x-x-]

“There!” Madoka helped her friend – actually only and best friend – to lie on the queen-sized bed.

After the discussion from earlier, the two decided to go upstairs so Homura could rest.

The lively girl placed a wet towel on her friend’s forehead and took a thermometer to measure her temperature. “38°C… I think you need to rest a little more. Did you already take all your medicines?”

“Well, I already took most of them, but…” Homura’s face reddened as she grasped the cover and hid her mouth and nose behind it, avoiding eye contact with her crush. “…I had some difficulties with this one…” she shyly pointed at a plastic bad placed on the bedside table.

Madoka took it and opened it to see the content, only to blush at the sudden realization. “S-suppository…?”

The shy girl slowly nodded. “No matter how many times I tried, it looks like I can’t do it on my own…”

The shorted girl gulped another time and decided to swallow her embarrassment just this once and do what a friend was supposed to do at these times. “D-don’t worry, Homura-chan… I-I will do it… J-just leave it to me…”

The two of them turned redder at the thought, but decided that the sooner the better it would be. Homura slowly and shyly pushed the cover at the side while Madoka took one suppository from the package and held it between two shaking fingers as if it was a dangerous weapon.

“H-here we go…”

The braided girl just shyly nodded before adjusting her position.

[-x-x-x-]

There was an awkward silence in the room. Homura was now back inside the covers while Madoka was quietly pealing an apple while sitting on a pliable chair by the bed’s side.

“A-ano…” the braided girl shyly tried to start. “T-thank you for earlier…” she tried to hide her actual blush by raising the cover by her nasal bridge’s level.

“Y-you’re welcome!” Madoka was trying her best to fight back the embarrassment from what happened earlier. “I’m always happy to help a friend in need.” _‘Even though Homura-chan is my only friend…’_

The sick girl just nodded and let go of the blankets before finally relaxing back. She closed her eyes and let go of a small sigh.

“B-by the way,” The pink-haired girl inspected the surrounding. “It’s a really large house…”

To say that comment was awkward was an understatement for two reasons: One, compared to the Kaname mansion, the Akemi’s were just bellow it question size and luxury… and two, Madoka thought that remark was childish of her.

“Regardless that,” trying to quickly forget her last mistake, she decided to opt with another approach. “Are you parenting still at work? Don’t you have anyone in charge of the house?”

Madoka soon regretted asking these questions as Homura slowly opened her teary eyes, a sad expression on her face. The older girl bit her lips.

“S-sorry for asking that.” The pink-haired girl quickly apologized and looked down at her hand resting and fidgeting on her skirt.

The shy girl watched at her friend with guilt building up inside of her for making the other girl feel like this. “Y-you don’t have to apologize about it…”

Homura pushed her back so she was in a sitting position.

“The truth is that we got into a car accident two years ago…” she bit her lips. “It was a rainy night. We had to stay late at a conference due to father’s job. On our way back, there was this truck that came out of nowhere and crashed into our car. My parents didn’t survive… and I was hospitalized for one year…” Homura couldn’t help but to sob.

“I-I am sorry to hear that…”

There was an awkward silence in the air for a couple of minutes. Madoka finally decided to lean in closer and wrapped her arms around the ravenette’s slender body.

Homura’s eyes widened in shock, but she soon relaxed at the feeling of the other girl’s gentle embrace. _‘She’s warm…’_ “Thank you, Madoka!”

“You’re wel-”

The pink-haired girl was silence mid-sentence as she felt a pair of lips pressed against her own. She was taken aback by the action, but soon found herself relax because of a warm feeling building inside of her. Madoka soon returned the gentle kiss and both of them melted into that mere connection between them.

They parted after about half a minute that seemed like an eternity for them, their face reaching the highest possibly red color.

“Homura-chan…” The shorter girl whispered in sweet and gentle tone.

“Madoka…” the raven-haired girl used the same tone her crush was using.

[-x-x-x-]

“Bon appétit!” the four members of the Kaname family were gathered around the dinning table. They had pasta and meat for dinner.

Madoka took her fork and dug into her meal, the events that happened earlier still playing in her mind. She kissed Homura. They spent more awkward silent moments until her mother called her to get home. She apologized and exited the Akemi residence… and there she was now, eating pasta in the company of her mother, father and younger brother.

“By the way, Madoka,” the woman initiated the discussion. “You’ve been lot more air-head lately… as if your mind was elsewhere, thinking about someone.” She gave an accusing look. “Could it be that you found someone.”

Madoka’s face turned red at the implement. That only turned worst when her little brother added his salt.

“Boyfriend!”

“I-it’s nothing like that!” the pink-haired girl defended, unable to hide the blush on her face. “I am just worried about a friend of mine who got sick.”

“Really?” the father decided to join the conversation. “You got a friend? How come you never told us about him?”

“E-eto… I just didn’t have the occasion to talk about her yet…”

“Her?” the man smiled. “So, you got a girl as a friend. That’s great!”

“So, what’s her name?” the red-haired woman asked.

“Akemi Homura!” Madoka replied with a smile.

An awkward silence in addition with a dark aura around the house soon followed. The pink-haired girl was confused by her parent’s gloomy expressions.

“Mom…? Dad…? What’s wrong?”

The father looked down while the mother stood from her chair. “Forget about her!” she said in a stern voice.

“But why?”

“You have to say goodbye to her!” the woman continued. “She is an Akemi, the daughter of the former minister of national defense. That man was a real monster who would take every opportunity to turn his allies down for his own benefits. Who know what kind of atrocities his daughter is possible of doing as well.”

“No!” Madoka protested. “Homura-chan isn’t like that!” she stood up from her chair as well. “Sure, her father was an horrible man, but Homura-chan isn’t like that!”

The woman walked closer to her daughter and soon find her hand moving on its own until it slapped the girl’s cheek. The middle schooler just shockingly reached for the red mark on her cheek left by the powerful slap she just received.

“Madoka… we are doing it on your good. Believe us, it is like a curse for the Akemi family members to do bad things. Just like her grandfather, father and mother, she will without any doubt cause lot of harm to her surrounding.”

A single tear ran on Madoka’s cheek as she half-heartedly nodded and looked down at her feet.

[-x-x-x-]

“What do you think is the best? Omelets half-cooked of boiled eggs?” the teacher went on another lesson – apparently ditched by another man according to the students’ experience.

Meanwhile, both Madoka and Homura were quietly flipping through their book’s pages, avoiding eye contact with each others.

Two weeks has passed since the pink-haired girl told the taller girl to stop being friend. She explained everything and Homura agreed for her friend’s – and secret crush’s – sake.

It was hard to pretend and to avoid each other and it was harder and harder each day. Madoka’s parents even asked their friend’s daughter to keep an eye on the pink-haired girl.

“Hey, Madoka… how about we get by the music shop on our way home?” A girl shoulder-length blue hair walked closer to the pink-haired girl’s desk right after the last bell rang.

“I think it’s a great idea, Sayaka-chan.” The shorted girl faked a smile.

While Madoka returned back into tidying her stuffs, the girl whose name was Sayaka gave a deadly look to Homura who was shyly standing up from her desk after tidying her things and was about to exit the room when she bumped into someone.

“Hey!” the red-haired girl yelled. “Watch where you are going, you clumsy useless child!”

Madoka wanted to run to her secret friend’s side and help her, but she couldn’t – she wasn’t allowed to. A single tear ran on her cheek and she quickly whipped it away as if it was never there.

The lively girl stood up after her tidying was done. “Let’s go, Sayaka-chan!”

[-x-x-x-]

“There!” Sayaka offered a headset to Madoka. “You should listen to this as well. It’s a good song. The musical arrangement is really great and like how you like it.”

The two girls were inside the music shop. While the pink-haired girl put the headset on her, the taller girl decided to browse another section.

The song was about someone who is unsure about what to do with their lives. Due to their shyness and bad luck, they always stood hidden in the shadow, watching as the other passed by. The chorus talked about that person praying to get more courage, to be able to overcome social binds and be able to spread their wings, to fly high in the sky and reach their dream.

The lyrics of the song only helped the teen getting sadder at each minute she spent listening to the song. She took the headset off and walked toward the classic music section, trying to forget about her problems.

She arrived in front of a stair leading down. It was dark inside and just as she was about to turn her back to it, someone called for her. “Hey! You there! Could you come over here?”

Led by curiosity, Madoka decided to walk down the few steps and soon meet up with someone dressed in a cat-like costume.

“D-do you need anything from me?” the pink-haired girl asked as she inspected the surrounding.

It was a large room storage with few boxes at the sides of the room.

“You are Kamane Madoka, right?” the cosplayer asked.

“How do you know that?”

“It’s not really important.” The mysterious person chuckled. “What is important is that you are close enough to Akemi Homura.”

“Homura-chan…?”

“Yes! I have a mission for you. Listen well!” the person reached for his/her pocket and took a knife out of it. “If you success, we will grant any of your wish; the happiness of your family. If you fail however, something bad might happen to you.”

Madoka was about to run away but something grabbed her by the wrist.

“You just have to kill Akemi Homura and that will be all.” The person gave the pink-haired girl the knife before stepping back and disappeared in the shadow.

Madoka gulped hard as she stared at the knife in her hand.

“Think wee, Miss Kaname…” the voice from the shadow resonated in her hand. “What is the most important think to you?”

[-x-x-x-]

“So, what did you have to talk with me for?” Homura asked but couldn’t help a smile to for on her face.

The two secretly best friends were inside the underground parking of the mall. Madoka was acting strange and fishy since the day before right after meeting the mysterious person who gave her that knife.

The pink-haired girl somehow managed to send the older girl a message without Sayaka finding out. After shaking the blue-haired girl after class, all lest to do was to meet up with the ravenette…

“Homura-chan…” Madoka started, her eyes still looking down at her shoes. “You are my best and only friend.”

“Madoka…” the taller girl stepped closer. “You are the only friend I ever had in my life. I am so glad I met you.”

The younger girl started sobbing at these words as her eyes watered. In less than 10 seconds, her face was soaked with tears. “Homura-chan…” she finally lifted her head so that wet pair of pink orbs would stare into a pair of dark-blue ones. “I’m so sorry…”

Madoka stepped closer as well, taking the knife out of her pocket and pointed it at the raven-haired girl.

“Madoka?”

“I am sorry, Homura-chan!” to say that the younger girl was sad would be an understatement. Her voice was breaking and her hands shaking. “I have to do it for my family’s sake.”

“Madoka…” The taller girl’s facial expression softened before she looked down at the ground. “So, they threatened you as well. I guess it was normal.”

“W-what do you mean?” Madoka asked.

“As you might know, Father had lot of enemies because of his ideologies… and these people were ready to do anything to exterminate us.” Homura explained in a shaking voice. “I am sorry for dragging you inside this trouble.”

“Homura-chan…”

“Don’t worry!” the shy girl lifted her head and gave the best smile she could to her crush. “I will make things easier for you. I won’t let you get your hands dirty because of me.”

Homura reached for Madoka’s hand and took the knife from the shaky hands.

“I love you, Madoka! Thank you for being my friend. No matter how many times we will reincarnate, I will always love you. I will never forget the kindness you showed me.” A single tear ran Homura’s cheek before she planted the knife on her throat.

The shorter girl’s eyes widened as her best friend was bleeding like hell in front of her. The braided girl fell on her knees and soon on the ground, the blood covering the surrounding soil.

“Homura-chan!” the pink-haired girl ran toward her friend and sat so that her lap was pillowing Homura’s head. She took the knife out of the throat, but more blood came out, covering Madoka’s clothes, hands and face.

The raven-haired girl slowly opened her eyes and reached her hand for her crush’s face. She gently stroked Madoka’s cheeks, trying to wipe the tears away.

The younger girl took Homura’s left hand with both her hands and held it tight. “Homura-chan… No… Please don’t die! I need you!”

“Mado… ka…” more tears formed in the taller girl’s eyes. “…Please… be happy…”

Homura’s eyes slowly closed as her hand loosed its strength and fell on the ground.

“Homura-chan…?” The pink-haired girl leaned down and realized that her friend wasn’t breathing anymore and her heart has stopped beating. “HOMURA-CHAN!!!”

Madoka broke in tears. She held the other girl’s cold hand tighter.

“Why?” she looked down. “Why? Why? Why? WHY?” she ended up shouting curses.

She found the knife from earlier, covered in blood, lying on the ground next to them. She unconsciously reached for it and her mind was almost blank.

“Homura-chan… I love you! I can’t live on this world without you!”

Madoka gathered all her remaining courage and with all her strength, stabbed her own throat. The pain she felt was so intense to the point where she lost balance and fell on the floor, her body lying closer to Homura’s.

She used her remaining strength to reach for her lover’s hand and intertwined their fingers before smiling at the equally smiling Homura. After that, her mind went blank.

[-x-x-x-]

“Miss Kana, please wake up!”

Pink pair of eyes slowly opened to see a seemingly angry woman folding her arms in front of her.

“Please refrain yourself from sleeping in class!”

“S-sorry, Ma’am! This won’t happen again!” the pink-haired girl quickly sat straight and flipped the pages of her notebook.

The teacher finally decided to let go of a sigh and turned back to the white board’s direction. “You are a high schooler now, so better act like one.”

“Understood!” The girl – whose name was apparently Kana Madoka – let go of a sigh.

“Must be tough…” Madoka turned to her left to see a raven-haired girl sitting on her chair, facing her own desk.

“Sure thing!” the air-head let go of a yawn. “I had to help my Mom with her job yesterday and couldn’t get any sleep.”

The taller girl – whose name was apparently Aki Homura – just smiled at that comment. “Must be tough…”

Class ended not long after and the two friends walked out the school building, toward the park. They walked beside each other while holding hand. They decided to sit on a bench and started eating ice cream.

Madoka had waist-length loosen pink hair that was matching her pair of pink orbs. She was about 10 cm shorter than her best friend eve thought they are both 16 years-old. Homura on the other hand had hips-length loosen raven hair and had dark-blue eyes behind her square pair of glasses.

“Hop!” the shorter girl threw her empty pot inside a trash bin at the opposite side of the road.

“Nice hit!” the other girl smiled as she finished her ice as well.

“You know, Homura-chan…” the mentioned girl turned all her attention toward her girlfriend. “I had a weird dream earlier. I dreamt that we were born on two families in war and accidentally hurt each other…”

The pink-haired girl looked sadly at the lake and threw a rock at it. Homura just smiled at the other girl and grabbed her hand before intertwining their fingers. “It was only a dream, so there is no need in thinking too much about it.” Madoka turned to her. “After all, we are happy now. Both our families accepted our relationship and I seriously doubt something bad will happen.”

The pink-haired girl smiled. “You’re right! Thank you, Homura-chan!”

“You’re welcome, Madoka!” the taller girl mimicked the smile. “I love you!”

“I love you as well!” Madoka leaned in closer and pressed her lips against Homura’s. _‘We will always be together, right? After all, you are my harmonized heartbeat.’_

**[The end]**

**Author's Note:**

> This was imported from my FFN (Fanfiction dot net) account (YayaSamuko / ID: 7813646). Please visit http://www.fanfiction.net/u/7813646 for more stories.


End file.
